


Show-Offs

by BA_Fangirl (Fastest_Girl_Alive)



Series: Doppelgängers [4]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Multi, a Hot Mess, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/BA_Fangirl
Summary: Madeline decided they should train, so, as per the usual, she made it a competition.





	Show-Offs

“Team, let’s go!” Madeline gathered the Legion into the new training room, where they’d have a chance to practice their powers and strengthen them.

Julianna was heavily against this; she didn’t want to hurt the members of her team.

“Alright, I’ve made a bracket. Ladies on one side, gentlemen on the other,” Madeline explained. “Only rule is no killing. Winner gets whatever they can think of.”

Xavier grinned maniacally. “Does that include you, gorgeous?”

“Depends on if you win.”

~~~~~

The first pair was Madeline and Samantha; Madeline with her magenta eyes blazing and Samantha with blades bared. Xavier was hovering a few yards above the pair, acting as moderator.

“Begin.”

Before Samantha was even able to throw one of her blades, a simple “freeze” slipped from Madeline's lips. Samantha glared angrily at her captor, trying and failing to shoot a dagger into her thigh.

Madeline's stalked over to her opponent, her thin heels clicking on the floor. She took Samantha's chin into her slender hand, but before she could speak a second command to finish the sparring match, Silver managed to stab her dagger into Madeline's thigh.

“Agh!” Madeline shouted in pain, her concentration shattered. Samantha attempted to recover from her frozen state and shot a second dagger. The aim was a little off, and Madeline caught it with a dark painted smirk.

“Think you can beat me?” She said, her voice bittersweet and sultry. “Knock yourself out.”

Samantha daggers faded and she fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

“Aphrodite wins,” Xavier said, lowering himself to the ground. “Lovely to watch you in action, gorgeous.”

“Shut up,” she huffed, heading off to patch herself up. “Payton and Julianna, you ladies are up next. Darling, you’re with me.” Chris sighed and followed her out the door.

Both brunettes prepped themselves for the next match, Xavier hovering over them. Julianna looked like a kitten who’d gotten lost in the lion pen, and Payton didn’t plan on taking it easy on her.

The match ended quickly, with Julianna wailing miserably as she was pinned to the ground. Madeline walked back in with a bandage wrapped around her upper thigh.

“Alright darling, you’re up against James,” Madeline rubbed Chris' shoulder. “Rub his giant ego in his face and destroy him.”

Thanks to Madeline's simple command, James actually abandoned the match for unscheduled mirror time to make himself feel better about...himself.

The next spar was between Xavier and Dean. The match began with Xavier selecting the perfect form to use against Dean.

When he’d decided, he grinned evilly and shifted to look like Dean's dead younger brother, as bloodied as the day he’d been killed. The latter barely flinched and summoned a vision of Madeline, but not quite. This apparition portrayed her as a demon, the little humanity she had left completely gone.

The actual spar was basically between a zombie and a demon apparition, with the zombie actually winning. Xavier shifted back into his original form as the vision disappeared.

“Bit surprised you didn’t care too much about my form,” He commented, adjusting his jacket.

“We went through a whole ton of shit, my brother and I,” Dean stated. “I don’t care about his death. Don’t ever use his face again, or I’ll end you.”

“I’m a demon, sweetheart,” Xavier scoffed. “It’s a little hard to end me.”

“I was a hunter for years before I joined your little rag-tag group of supervillains. I’ve got plenty of tricks up my sleeves.” Dean stormed off, his violet eyes blaring.

The next matches were against winners of previous matches: Madeline against Payton and Chris against Xavier.

Samantha added a new rule for the next spars as well. “No powers, just pure brute force.”

Madeline used her impossibly tall heels to her advantage and pinned Payton's wrists to the ground before sliding a small blade from the garter on her thigh and slashing a heart-shaped scar into her ex-girlfriend’s upper arm.

“Next!” Madeline smirked, releasing Payton.

Without his powers or outside "encouragement", Chris was creamed in his spar with Xavier. The fight ended with Xavier's lips barely an inch from Chris' and the latter crying helplessly.

Xavier did steal a kiss before sending the poor boy back to Madeline. “Oh, c’mon gorgeous, your little pet is absolutely adorable!”

Madeline glared at him, but responded, “I know, that’s why he’s mine.”

The final spar did end up being between Madeline and Xavier, much to the latter’s delight.

“My powers don’t work this round, so there’s no point in changing the rules,” Madeline shrugged, cracking her neck and adjusted the silver ring she wore on her right hand.

“Let’s do this, gorgeous.”

“Right back at you, pretty boy.”

Needless to say, the actual sparring didn’t get too far before the pair was having a heated make-out session in the middle of the ring. Chris left the room, his face bright red.

Madeline flipped Xavier onto his back and grinned slyly against his lips. “I win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your feedback; I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
